Contamination by microorganisms (or microbes) can have dramatic impact on human life and health. Particularly, microbial contamination of food or environmental surfaces may cause morbidity, mortality, decreased worker productivity, and increased health care costs. Contamination can occur in food or on a variety of environmental surfaces and may be due to one or more types of microorganisms, some of which may be pathogens. Foods grown, purchased and consumed by the general population may contain or acquire microorganisms, which can flourish or grow as a function of the environment in which they are located, stored or packaged. This growth may lead to accelerated spoilage of the food product or to the proliferation of pathogenic organisms, which may produce toxins or multiply to infective doses. Because more than one person may come into contact with an environmental surface before it is cleaned or disinfected, a contaminated environmental surface can facilitate the spread of microorganisms.